


Rendez-vous

by Etrangere



Category: X/1999
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuka was waiting for her death eagerly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendez-vous

Setsuka was waiting for her death eagerly. An old friend, for any Sakurazukamori. Besides it meant that, in the winter clad garden, her lovely, darling boy was to bloom at last. She was only remotely melancholy that she wouldn’t see him in his full glory, but…

She knew already that he would be blessed with as fulfilling a death as she.

The thought painted a mysterious smile on her lips. She could feel time passing like drops of blood falling on a snow-covered ground. Tic. Toc. Drip.

Death was coming for her, and she was as excited as a young girl preparing her first ball.


End file.
